


To Keep You Close

by Ukume94



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Requested by Giuly99jbA prompt?I would like to read something about Haymitch trying to seduce Effie. A post-mj, where She has to return to the capitol and Everlark and Haymitch don't Want to, so they make a Plan to make her stay in D12. (Hayffie were Not lovers during the Games)I hope you enjoy! :)





	To Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giuly99jb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/gifts).



Effie walked out from the train car back into the streets of District 12. Her eyes landing on the happy faces in the crowd as Katniss and Peeta greet their familes. Effie stands alone after the congratulations and welcome home's had finished. Haymitch watches the woman walk around, feeling like an outcast in the district. People giving her dirty looks and ignoring her as if all of it were her fault.  
Not liking the way she's being treated Haymitch invites her to come and stay for a while in his victors house, where he has many rooms to spare. Effie graciously accepts, they walk side by side in silence, enjoying the company of one another.  
They spend days in the house talking, drinking and getting to know each other.  
"So you've never owned a dog?" She asks, taking a sip from her glass.  
Haymitch shakes his head softly before downing the last bit of brown liquor.  
"Why not?" She asks wanting to know why the man never owned a dog.  
"Couldn't afford one, food was hard to come by. Dog's sometimes would turn out to be food, yeah it might be sad but it was the only way some of us could eat."  
"Eating a dog, I couldn't." She says her hand placed onto her chest wishing she never heard a word of it.  
"When you're starving, a wild dog is your only hope of eating for the day. I'd choose to eat the dog then starve another day."  
Effie looks to the man, her eyes filling up with tears.  
"Did you have to eat wild dog?"  
Haymitch takes a deep breath, his lips squeezing together as he exhales the air from his nose. "Once, it was before I was in the quarter quell. It wasn't the best of times for district 12," he answers grabbing the bottle of liquor and pouring the last of it into his glass.  
"I'm sorry. The struggle must have been so hard. I know how you feel." She says trying to be supportive.  
Haymitch drinks down the last of liquor then slams the glass onto the table with a loud bang.  
"No, you don't." He starts giving her a stare that could only mean anger.  
"You don't know what it's like to struggle, you've never had to sell your things to find a meal. You've never had to snuggle up to a fire place knowing that was the only heat in the house, you've never had to go without eating because there wasn't enough food for the rest of your family. You've never had to fight for your life while millions of people watched, thinking it's a great way to keep a tradition going, to make things seem like it's the right way. You don't know how any of it feels Effie. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth, I have never been pampered as if I were royalty. The only struggle you know, is of being tricked into believing any of the games are for justice." Haymitch spits the last words out like a rolling ball of fire.  
Effie stands in her tall yellow heels, arms crossed over her heaving chest.  
"I'm going to walk away from you Haymitch Abernathy, you're drunk and I know you're only saying all of this because your filter has been compromised," she says before storming off into the other room.  
Days had passed since the argument, Effie keeping a slight distance from Haymitch. He stands by the table, a book wide open as he reads the same line over and over again inside his head.  
Effie walks down the stairs meeting his eye for a quick second before walking into the room and taking a seat at the table.  
Haymitch sighs softly closing the book to look to the quiet woman.  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He starts his eyes watching the woman fidget in her seat.  
"I've been thinking, long and hard." She pauses for dramatic effect. "I'm thinking about going back to the capitol, I thought I could really live here for a while trying to have a feel for the way everyone makes a living. I've tried making friends but everyone takes one look at me and it makes me sick. The looks I get, I've never been looked at before with so much hate and disgust. I come back to your house and still get treated the same way as when I'm walking down the roads. I can't do it." She takes a deep shaky breath. "There's nothing for me here."  
She wants to leave, she feels unwanted and unhappy. How could this be, the capitol woman who always wears a smile, chin up high with yellow hair bouncing. As she walks away with the slightest bit of rudeness she feels that there is nothing here for her.  
Haymitch blinks a couple times trying to process her words and his thoughts. He speaks before he can even think of what he's saying.  
"Did you call the shuttle?"  
Effie shakes her head silently, her chin quivering slightly. She clears her throat as she stands to her heels.  
"I'll give them a call." She whispers before walking out of the room.  
Haymitch throws the book across the room, pages flying out as it soars through the air to the other end of the room. He paces the floor, the sound of the squeaking wood continues as he imaginatively wears through the wood to the ground below . He breaks his repetative stride as he continues out if the house and across to the house next door.  
Knocking his fist against the large mahogany door, he's greeted with bright blue eyes.  
Peeta.  
"Slow down, just take a breath." Peeta says trying to calm the older man.  
Katniss sits across from both men, her arms crossed over her chest as she breathes softly; silently wishing she were back in the house with her sister.  
"Okay, so start over once more." Peeta suggests.  
Haymitch begins telling the star crossed lovers about the small argument Effie and him had, how she talked about the way everyone makes her feel in the district and finishes with how she said there was nothing here for her.  
"What am I to do, I don't want her to leave. She's a great person, I've really started to enjoy her being around. She funny and sweet. I don't know how to keep her from leaving." Haymitch says shaking his head trying to solve the puzzle in his mixed up brain.  
"I don't want her leaving either, Effie is helpful and fun to talk to." Katniss says sitting up in her chair.  
"How can we keep her here?" Haymitch asks once again leaning over and trying to rub the stress from his face.  
"It's simple, you have to seduce her." Peeta answers.  
"Come again?" Haymitch asks thinking he heard the wrong words.  
"I said you'll have to seduce her." Peeta repeats.  
"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard."  
"Why? The way you sound when you're talking about her sounds like your a lost puppy. You've already said you don't want to live without her, you may not believe it but you sound like you're in-"  
"Don't even say it." Haymitch demands his with wide eyes.  
Peeta keeps quiet knowing not to press anymore. Katniss climbs off the chair, her hand gently touching Haymitch's shoulder.  
"You're going to have to figure it out. Think about it. You'll realize what Peeta was trying to say is right. Just give it some time just don't take too long." She defends Peeta before leaving the house without saying another word.  
"She should really take her own advice." Peeta implies taking a seat next to Haymitch as he blows a large breath of air from his lungs.  
"Women." Peeta adds a small smirk upon his face. Haymitch grins slightly but not believing the feeling he's supposed to feel. Haymitch directs his eyes to the ground musing over what is needing to be done. He never notices Peeta leave or the fact that his stomach began to growl with hunger.  
He stands from his seat, his mind fixed on where he needs to go. Walking out of the house Haymitch makes his way down the dirt road towards the crowded hob, his breath coming out in pants once he walks inside the dingy market. His eyes scanning around the room looking for something to help with his new quest. Greasy Sae making eye contact with the panicing man from the other side of the shop. She places the furry item she holds in her hands down onto the table and makes her way towards Haymitch.  
"How can I help you?" She asks glancing towards the alcohol in the corner of the room.  
"I was wondering if you might carry copper?" He asks looking around once again, his eyes greeted by the alcohol from across the room. If he were to do what needs to be done, he would have to do this sober.  
Greasy Sae wrinkles her forehead in confusion looking away to check out the items she sells. She walks away from the man to search for the copper, Haymitch walks around to help search for it too.  
Greasy Sae shakes her head as she breaths out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry Haymitch, I don't seem to have any here. What is it that you're trying to make?" She asks making her way towards the man. His eyes landing on the alcohol across the room, thinking just a few drinks of that would help with the stress he was starting to feel creep up.  
"I was thinking about making a necklace, but now I'm back to the drawing board." He answers shaking his head gently, he leans back against the shelves crossing his arms over his chest.  
"A necklace? Are you looking for anything in particular?" Greasy asks, making her way towards the desk.  
Haymitch glances towards the woman before jumping up to join her, his blue eyes landing on the woman searching through her jewelry box.  
"Just something that says I'm wanting you to stay but not that I'm begging for you to stay." He says walking towards the corner of the room and deciding to grab himself a bottle of liquor.  
Greasy, eyes the man, with her one eyebrow lifting in surprise before continuing to search for a certain necklace. Haymitch watches the woman search, his fingers gently running over the ridges on the lid of the bottle.  
"I have this, but it has a pair of earrings to match." Greasy says opening her hand to show the man the jewlery.  
His eyes meet the silver metal moon shaped necklace, black diamonds glisten from the sunlight sneeking in through the crack on the windows.  
Haymitch asks to hold the necklace, his fingers softly rubbing the black diamonds. The tiny white diamonds around the black ones cause the black diamonds to stand out.  
What if she thinks it isn't Capitol material? He thinks trying to fight off the bad thoughts.  
"The earrings look the same?" He asks still trying to figure out if he really wants to buy these.  
Greasy opens her other hand, the earrings layi against her fingers. The black and small white diamonds glistening against her skin.  
Haymitch closes his eyes quickly, to think, his mind running a million miles an hour.  
Would she laugh?  
What if she thinks its cheap?  
Would she even like them?  
His mind freezes with the thought of her wearing them, the smile upon her colorful lips, the way the earrings would dangle from her ears.  
She would look so beautiful.  
Haymitch places the necklace back into her hand, his smile wide as be nods his head.  
"I'll take them."  
Haymitch knocks on the door to the room Effie has been occupying for the past couple of days. The sound of her heels clicking on the wood floors, headed towards the door, he quickly fixes his tie Katniss helped him put on. The door cracks opens slightly, Effie's blue eyeshadow peeking through.  
Seeing who it was and how he was dressed she opens the door enough to step out. Eyes wide with shock as she drinks in the sight of the victor.  
"My Haymitch, you look very handsome." She says in shock, taking a couple steps out from the bedroom.  
A smile and a hint of flushed cheeks appears on his face, he looks down to the wood floors; his hair falling helping to hide his face behind the strands.  
"Thanks." He muttered. Clearing his throat he brushes the hair away from his face and straightens his stance. "Effie would you mind following me out of the room and into the dinning area?"  
Effie blinks a few times trying to process his words. As if disecting every letter from inside her minds she smiles widely and closes her bedroom door.  
Haymitch offers his arm to her, which she gladly takes. A smile on her face as they walk down to the dining room then sees the table filled with food and a floral centerpiece. Thanks to Katniss for finding the flowers beyond the fence.  
"My goodness, what's the occasion?" She asks glancing towards the man as he leads her to the table, he pulls out a chair silently asking her to take a seat.  
With a smile she sits on the comfortable chair, her eyes taking in the sight of the filled table.  
Lit candles on each end to illuminate the bowls and plates filled with vegetables, scalloped potatoes, rolls of bread and slices of meat. Haymitch takes a seat across from Effie, his hands slightly shaking from nervousness.  
"You." He answers grabbing the glass filled with red wine and lifting it for a toast.  
"To Effie Trinket, the only woman I have ever known to settle me down and to be the man I'm supposed to want to be." He raises his glass higher then pulls it towards himself to take a drink.  
Effie gawks towards the man across from her, glass still in hand drink untouched.  
"I am?" She asks, blinking quickly to help dry her now watering eyes.  
"Of course you are." He adds.  
Effie covers her lips with her hand, a shade of red peeking through her lighter makeup.  
"I don't know what to say Haymitch."  
"Don't say anything, let's just enjoy ourselves and eat."  
Dinner plates are pushed away from the table, stomachs filled with the amazing meal.  
"The food here was amazing." Effie begins using her napkin to tap against her colored lips.  
"Bread and cake was made by Peeta of course, meat killed by Katniss, vegetable prepared by yours truly." Haymitch smiles as he throws his napkin onto the used plate.  
"I didn't know you could cook." Effie chuckles lightly.  
"I'm full of surprises." He admits his hands beginning to tremble from nerves, he stands to make his way towards the smiling woman. "I have another surprise for you."  
Pulling the box from his pocket he softly places it onto the table in front of the now astonished woman.  
Effie stares directly at the box for what seems like hours, her eyes memorizing every detail of the maroon velvet jewelry box.  
Finally taking the box into her hand she opens it with shaky fingers, the sound of the jewelry jingling from inside. Without anymore hesitations she opens the box completely, her blue eyes taking in the sight of the necklace.  
Effie grabs onto Haymitch's hand needing him to keep her seated up right.  
"Haymitch, they're beautiful," She whispers.  
Grabbing the box from her shaky hand he takes the necklace to place it upon her delicate neck.  
Effie closes her eyes as the cool silver touches her skin. Without being asked she pulls out the earrings from her ears and wears the new pair in their place.  
"They look amazing on! Haymitch I love them." Effie stands and wraps her arms around his shoulders.  
He hesitates for a couple seconds not knowing what to do, a second passes he instinctively wraps his arms around her. He rests his head upon the nape of her neck silently wishing they could stay like this a little longer.  
As if she heard his thoughts she tightens her arms as if to get him closer then he already is.  
Silence fills the room except for the sounds of their heartbeats, the feeling in the room changing every second.  
Effie licks her lips trying to keep her mouth from drying. Perhaps it was from the wine or the butterflies in her stomach causing her nerves to want to panic.  
He looks into her eyes and they both know that they desire for each other.  
Leaning in his lips meet with hers, at first they kiss delicately but it becomes very passionate.  
She pulls away breathing heavily and starts to blush.  
"What was all this for?" She asks.  
Haymitch was dreading the question to come up but now it had he knew he has to tell her the truth.  
He sighs softly pulling away from her, his eyes landing on hers.  
"I don't want you to leave. Peeta and Katniss don't want you to leave either. We love having you around, you're family."  
Effie stares to the man her eyes shining from the tears on the verge of falling.  
"Why are you crying?" Haymitch asks taking a step closer towards Effie. She steps back slightly her tears finally falling down to her cheeks.  
Shaking her head she presses on. "What changed your mind?"  
He stares to the ground as if searching for the words on the hard wood floor. He's never been good with touchy feely emotions, never knowing how to express the way he feels about something or someone. Not without the liquor. Still searching for the right words he takes a look to the emotional woman, her makeup smeared from the tears.  
"Don't you know?" He asks moving towards her again as he wipes the tears from her cheeks with the pad of his thumb and grabs her hand gently.  
A smile spreads across her face, Haymitch may not be good with words when it comes to how he feels but his actions say everything. Grasping his hand tighter into hers.  
"Me too." She replies to the silent words he wants to say.  
He nods sharing a nervous smile with the Capitol girl, pulling her into another hug.  
"Me too." She repeats leaning in to give him another kiss .  
He may not know how to tell her how he really feels at this moment but he'll keep showing her what she means to him.


End file.
